


How Could We Be So Clumsy?

by cranberrysconesandherbaltea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions, Movie Night, angel!reyna, demon!Thalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrysconesandherbaltea/pseuds/cranberrysconesandherbaltea
Summary: Demon!Thalia wants to give her angel!Reyna girlfriend a nice movie night on their day off but Octavian and Rachel have to ruin it. But do they really?
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	How Could We Be So Clumsy?

They technically weren’t supposed to do this. Both of them could get exiled if found together. But Thalia and Reyna didn’t care. They had no duties tonight, and they wanted to watch a movie and eat popcorn. Thalia couldn’t go up to Heaven and Reyna couldn’t go down to Hell. So Thalia “gently persuaded” (aka stuck them in a hole for the night) the occupants of a quiet cottage in the middle of nowhere. She set everything up, the movie projector, the popcorn, and of course, the couch with plenty of pillows and blankets.   
Outside, Thalia saw a glimmer of light in the distance. It could only be Reyna, a literal glowing angel. Thalia couldn’t keep the smile from her eyes, even if it made her look very undemonlike.   
“Hi babe!” Reyna greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on her cheek. Thalia wouldn’t admit it, but she was most definitely blushing. Thalia led her angel to the living room, the movie already queued up and ready to watch. Reyna sat down and Thalia got them both popcorn. When Thalia sat down, Reyna immediately curled into her side. Thalia’s cold demon heart didn’t twinge and beat faster at all. That wouldn’t be very demonlike, and Thalia was very much a demon.   
Reyna finished her popcorn first and then cuddled into Thalia’s side more. Thalia put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. They settled into each other and watched their movie about a pair of brothers on a quest to save their dad.  
Just as the movie was about to end, the door of the cottage burst open. Thalia and Reyna jumped up and turned around. In the doorway was Octavian, the head angel, and Rachel, the head demon.  
“Fuck,” said Reyna. Thalia looked at her in surprise.   
“Well, well, well. An angel and a demon consorting behind the backs of Heaven and Hell. Have you ever seen this before, Rachel?”  
Rachel’s tongue ran over her jagged, black teeth.   
“No, I don’t think I have. What trouble you two will be in when they find out.” She practically glowed at the thought. Well, as much as a demon from the darkest reaches of Hell can glow.

*****

Now they were in an empty room. It was an ugly gray color, neither more black nor more white. The perfect middle. Much like where Thalia and Reyna were. Neither Heaven nor Hell.   
“They’re deciding our fate now,” Reyna leaned her head back until it hit the wall. This isn’t what she wanted. She liked Heaven. She liked being an angel. But maybe she liked Thalia too much more.   
“Why couldn’t you be a good angel and stay away from the demons? You’re supposed to be the good influence. Isn’t that the whole point of angels?” Thalia spit the words from her mouth.   
“Don’t act like this is all my fault! Relationships require two people, Thalia.”  
“Let’s be clumsy and fall in love! Let’s sneak around the literal all seeing inhabitants of Hell and Heaven! What trouble could we ever get into?” Thalia’s words were bitter. She spat their taste from her mouth. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see Reyna. When Reyna didnt respond she opened her eyes.   
Reyna sat upright now, a shocked expression on her face. “You’re in love with me?”  
Thalia shifted awkwardly. “Well yeah, if you want to put it that way. I might be. But I know you’re going to be forced to fall because of me and then you’ll never want to see me again so it probably doesn’t matter anyway.” Thalia squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. She opened them again when she felt Reyna’s hand on her cheek. Ryena’s eyes searched her own. Her beautiful angel. Reyna leaned forward and kissed her. Thalia kissed her back. Reyna broke the kiss and whispered against Thalia’s lips, “I might be in love with you too.”


End file.
